Complex structures encountered in biological samples can be difficult to replicate synthetically. Yet, there is a demand for controlled manufacturing of three-dimensional, intricate structures formed from durable materials. In addition, hybrid materials (e.g., including both durable synthetic polymers and stabilized biological proteins) can provide orthogonally beneficial properties. In one non-limiting instance, artificial oxygen carriers can include synthetic particles with biological hemoglobin, which can be used as blood substitutes having non-immunogenic properties controlled by choice of the synthetic starting materials and having enhanced oxygen-carrying capacity provided by hemoglobin proteins. Thus, there is a need for methodologies that provide controlled formation of complex structures that can be templated from biological samples.